


Saved By the Dance

by ecklainer



Category: Glee, blaine anderson - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a date with Adam Kurt finds out Blaine went to the Sadie Hawkins dance and comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved By the Dance

It's late when Kurt slips in the door. There's a light on, no doubt Rachel has stayed up to see how his date with Adam went.

"I didn't know it was healthy to be drinking coffee at 1 am." Rachel says sarcastically.

"Yeah I know. Time ran away from us." He looks down trying to hide the goofy grin that's been plastered on his face since that Brit said 'Hello Kurt'. It's something about a foreign accent that just-

"Earth to Kurt! Hello?"

"Huh, what? Sorry."

He hadn't even realized she was still talking. Since they moved to New York Kurt's gotten much better at blocking her out, whether she's performing a concert in the shower at 6 am or doing things he doesn't want to know about behind that curtain with Brody!

"Are you going to tell me about your date with mystery man or not?"

Letting a little smile slide on his face. "Oh, it was good. He has an accent. We have a lot in common. He has an accent. He likes music and theater. Oh and he has an accent." 

Rachel is staring at him now. "An accent hmm....no wonder you were 'late'!"

"Rachel Berry what are you implying! You know me better than that."

"Yeah and I know you're a sucker for an accent!"

"Yeah that's totally true." Kurt props himself up on the counter. "Let's just say I went window shopping but I didn't go in to buy anything!"

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" She quickly clamps a hand over her mouth forgetting Brody is asleep in her room. 

"What? I'm single now...I'm allowed to enjoy myself!"

"Yeah true- OH, speaking of single...guess what I found out!?"

Kurt gives her a wondering look not saying a word knowing she'll spit it out before he gets the chance to speak.

" Tina asked Blaine to the dance. Isn't that crazy she knows he's gay!"

He raises an eyebrow. "I recall a certain someone making out and asking for a date with said gay man."

"That was totally different Kurt, he was confused then and besides he did kiss me back!"

"He was drunk."

She rolls her eyes at him.

"Wait I thought prom wasn't for a few months?"

"It isn't. This was a Sadie Hawkins dance. Alright, I'm going to pass out now that I know your home from 'shopping'. Goodnight."

Kurt didn't hear anything past Sadie Hawkins. His mind flashed back to that night sitting in the booth at Breadstix when he had asked Blaine to be his prom date. The pain in his face as he recounted the beating made Kurt's stomach knot up. Blaine had been skeptical about attending another school dance with another boy but he seemed to overcome his fear. 

Kurt knew Blaine still had issues when it came to his past with bullies but had kept it hidden because of Kurt's past with them too. Then there was that night during the summer before he moved to New York that Blaine had stayed over when the house was empty. Kurt had woken up to a sweaty, whimpering Blaine beside him in bed. He could barely make out what he was saying until Blaine sat up straight in bed, eyes wide open, screaming for someone to watch out. Kurt grabbed and held him until he had caught his breath enough to tell him the nightmare was about that night at his old school when he was beaten. Blaine eventually had fallen back asleep but Kurt had stayed awake holding him tightly from behind until he was sure Blaine was dreaming more pleasantly.

"Sadie Hawkins..." Kurt muttered to himself. He couldn't believe Blaine hadn't told him. Sure they were broken up but things had been getting better. They now were back to being friends and even spoke a few times a week. He never mentioned Adam...why should he? Adam was just a fun crush to fill in the time before Blaine and him got back together. Whoa! Wait where did that come from? Oh who was he kidding, he had a good time tonight but there was no immediate connection like there was that day on the staircase. Kurt knew he belonged to someone else. Maybe that's why he hadn't allowed Adam that goodbye kiss. When he leaned in Kurt had turned his head and gave him his cheek. I guess his subconscious knew more than he cared to admit out loud.

So why now? The fact that Blaine worked threw his issues alone and went to the Sadie Hawkins dance, never mentioning a thing to him, showed him Blaine was making steps without Kurt's help. That was it! Kurt doesn't want Blaine to have to do this on his own. They’re supposed to be going through this together. Damn, why does it take him so long to come to these conclusions? Well the important thing is Blaine did this on his own.

Kurt picks up his phone and debates calling Blaine but decides it can wait until the morning. He'll settle for sending a text message for now

To Blaine:  
I heard about tonight. Extremely proud of you! Skype in the morning and you can tell me all about it?

Not even two minutes later he gets a response.

To Kurt:   
Thank you. Can't wait :)

The star of Kurt's dreams that night isn't Adam instead it's a familiar face. A person he knows will be there for ETERNITY.


End file.
